You Wanna Buy A Duck?
by Shel Death By Spork
Summary: You wanna buy a duck? A what? A duck? Is it blue? Uh huh! There's more to this game! Very funny and bizzare game! Okay, EXTREMELY funny! One Shot


Muwahaha…yet another pointless one-shot but…HEEHEE! It's funneh! Okay…this is totally based off a game we played at school. I'll give you an example:

Ashley u wanna buy a duck?

A what?

A duck

Is it blue?

Uh huh.

Hey Donna you wnna buy a duck?

A what?

Ash: A what?

Shel: A duck

Ash: A duck

Donna: Is it blue?

Ash: Is it blue?

Shel: Uh huh

Ash: Uh huh

Donna: Hey Kevin…

Yeah and so on so on! Okay…heeeeeeeeeeeeerere's the fic!

What a boring day. Okay, EXTREMELY boring! Kagome and InuYasha were sitting down by the river trying to escape the boredom…it wasn't working. Kagome sighed. "I actually wish there was some kind of demon around. There's absolutely nothing to do."

"Yep." InuYasha replied absentmindedly. Kagome thought for a moment then turned towards the hanyou. "Hey InuYasha…"

"Yeah?"

She took a breath. "You wanna buy a duck?"

"A WHAT?-!" InuYasha nearly fell over. "What the hell did you just ask me?" Kagome shook her head. "Uh uh! It's a game!"

"Why would anybody play a game like that?-!" Kagome again sighed. "Just reply 'A what?', okay?"

InuYasha crossed his arms. "I know perfectly well what a duck is, Kagome." The miko made a face, sweat drop. "InuYasha…it's how you play the game. You say 'a what' then I say…" Kagome stopped seeing how the hanyou was staring at her like she was from…well we can't say some futuristic time so let's say Mars. "Not…gettin' it." Kagome hung her head.

"Okay, I got an idea!" She clapped her hands together. "It's a more of a multi player game anyway."

"…Huh?"

Kagome stood up and tugged at his sleeve. "Just c'mon." InuYasha followed. "I still don't get it."

Days passed and that's about how long it took for everyone to understand Kagome's little game. They were all sitting around a fire about to drift off to sleep when Miroku broke the silence. "Sango?"

The taijiya looked up. "Yes?"

Miroku snickered. "You want to buy a duck?"

Kagome and InuYasha looked at each other then back at the other two. Shippo was giggling his butt off. Sango smiled. "A what?"

"A duck."

"Is it pink?"

"Uh huh." Miroku replied barely able to keep a straight face.

Sango used her hand to stifle her laughter. "Kagome-chan, you want to buy a duck?"

"A what?"

Sango turned towards Miroku. "A what?"

"A duck. "Miroku said again.

"A duck" Sango nodded towards her friend.

"Is it green?" Kagome asked.

"Is it green?" Sango repeated to the houshi.

"Uh huh." Miroku said again. "Uh huh." Said the taijiya again. Kagome uncrossed and crossed her legs again. "InuYasha…you want to buy a duck?"

"A what?" the hanyou asked looking around and feeling a little stupid.

"A what?"

"A what?" Sango asked for the third time.

"A duck!" Miroku all but yelled laughing.

"A duck." Sango whispered trying not to fall over from laughing.

"A duck." Kagome said. InuYasha thought for a moment. "Is it red?"

"Is it red?"

"Is it red?" Sango asked.

"Uh huh!" Miroku cried.

"Uh huh."

"Uh huh." The miko grinned.

InuYasha shook his head. "Yo Shippo!"

The kit looked up looking happy to finally be included. "Yeah InuYasha?"

InuYasha looked down to hide his laughing. "You uh…wanna buy a duck?"

"A what?-!"

"A what?" InuYasha.

"A what?" Kagome.

"A what?" Sango.

"A duck!-!" Miroku yelled for about the fourth time. He couldn't even sit up anymore.

"A duck."

"A duck"

"A duck"

"A duck."

Shippo rolled over on his back, laughing. "Is—it—blue?-!" He asked between breaths.

"Is it blue?"

"Is it blue?"

"Is it blue?"

Miroku couldn't speak. "Uh..uh…uh huh!" He finally said.

"Uh huh."

"Uh huh."

"Uh huh."

Shippo jumped up. "ALRIGHT!" He looked around. "But there's no one else." Kagome held up a finger. "Remember what I told you?" Shippo nodded. "Oh yeah! Hey Miroku…you wanna buy a duck?"

A few more days passed and the duck merchant had left for a while. And then finally, a sign that Naraku was near. Following the shards that Kagome sensed, they reached an empty field with a castle sitting in the back by the dark and thundering sky.

Naraku stood with Kagura and Kanna at his side. "You've come. Perfect. I assure you this is our last battle."

"Yeah yeah." InuYasha took out Tetsusaiga. "If your gonna talk say something interesting." Naraku smirked. "That's the last smart comment from you." It was always the same, they fought Naraku but neither side ever won. Kagome had a plan. She walked up to the top of the hill and cupped her hands over her mouth like a megaphone. "Hey Naraku!"

Naraku looked up at the miko. "You…what is it girl?"

She looked at the others then back at their enemy. "You wanna buy a duck?-!"

Naraku blinked. "A—a what?" Did she really just ask him, the great Naraku, if he wanted to purchase a duck? Kagura grinned. "A WHAT?-!" She called up to the miko.

"A duck!"

"Is it orange?"

"Uh huh!"

Naraku looked at Kagura like she had two heads. "You care of its color?" Kagura made a face. "You, monk! You wanna buy a duck?"

"A what?"

"A what, miko?"

"A duck!"

"A duck!"

"Is it purple?"

"Is it purple?"

"UH HUH!"

"Uh huh."

"I SEE!" Miroku turned. "InuYasha…you wanna buy a duck." InuYasha blinked then smirked. "Suuure…wait a what?"

"A what?"

"A what?"

"A DUCK!"

"A duck!"

"A duck!"

"Is it red?"

"Is it red?"

"Is it red?"

"YEP!"

Naraku put his hands over his eyes. "YOU IDIOTS! DUCKS ARE NOT RED AND ORANGE! OR PURPLE!"

But no one heard the poor Naraku yelling his big head off. By the time they reached Sango, we had a pink duck, a green duck, a yellow duck, a blue duck, and…

"Is it gray?" Kanna replied in a whisper.

"Uh huh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Uh huh!"

"NO MORE UH HUHS! NO MORE DUCKS! NO MORE_ DIS-COLERED_ DUCKS!" Naraku spun around but all he could see was green and red and purple and blue ducks. "SO…Many…colors…" He collapsed right there and died…thinking of colorful ducks.

The jewel was complete and Naraku was dead. And all because of ducks. The group was sitting around in the hut getting ready to eat after their battle. Kagome put the empty ramen cup in her bag. "Hey InuYasha?"

"Yeah?"

"…you wanna buy a duck?"

HA! IS THAT NOT THE BEST GAME IN THE WORLD! I was cracking up while typing this. Oh and I got my cast off and I can finally type with two hands again! YAY! That's all for me! LATER!


End file.
